


Advent Calendar - Pictures

by Diminua



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Press Gang, Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Drawing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminua/pseuds/Diminua
Summary: I've got writers block at the moment, so am hoping to do a drawing a day for Advent instead.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. First Picture - Crowley Eating Gingerbread




	2. Second Picture - Aziraphale in Blues

I was going for peacock-colours, but they've come out a little muted.


	3. Third Picture - The Kraken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing is just more or less what Aziraphale says about the Kraken in the book. Except even less coherent.


	4. Hell Freezes Over




	5. The Bath

Source picture [here](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=0UtgdXjs&id=A6FFB0AADC1C7C6CAD4CF6A113BEE95DBA92358E&thid=OIP.0UtgdXjsEitlaRo8xT4KlgHaEK&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fi2.wp.com%2f25yearslatersite.com%2fwp-content%2fuploads%2f2019%2f07%2fgood-omens-s1e6-3.jpg%3fresize%3d640%252C360%26ssl%3d1&exph=360&expw=640&q=crowley+david+tennant+bath&simid=607992401188290740&ck=E75D40F3A91129DAF755C8BB12F43B35&selectedIndex=0&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0) if anyone wants to compare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really unhappy with it, but he's much too baby-faced. I need to learn how to do chins and cheekbones.


	6. Sixth Picture - Demon Aziraphale (not at all Christmassy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head he's a scorpion demon, most dangerous to himself.


	7. Madame Tracy is Not Impressed




	8. The Archangel Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think he's having to explain his behaviour here.


	9. Ninth Picture - Dog




	10. Tenth Picture. The Serpent




	11. Deb Lister (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a day late so I'm cheating and filling in with a cheeky Deb Lister I drew over a year ago. This is my own AU Deb Lister, who's inhabiting a universe pretty much like our own, not the one played by Angela Bruce, who was in a universe which had all the gender politics the other way round (now I want to draw Angela Bruce in her role as poor harassed Chrissie in Press Gang. Tomorrow maybe.)


	12. Chrissie Stuart - Press Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else remember Press Gang? Chrissie Stuart was one of the minor characters, a local journalist who, I realise now, must have found her working life completely upended in episode one. No wonder she always looked so stressed.

Source photo [here](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096679/mediaviewer/rm1571382528/?ft0=name&fv0=nm0115415&ft1=image_type&fv1=still_frame) where you can see I've made the character too baby faced again. 

Nor have I done justice to the shoulder pads (in fact, if it's 1989 there's a very good chance both her jacket and blouse have shoulderpads.

Double power power suit.)


	13. Festive Dalek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shy Christmas Dalek under the mistletoe all alone.


	14. Picture 14 - Aziraphale's Bookshop




	15. Picture 15 - Anathema




	16. Phone Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a (fallen) angel in a phonebox, ringing his best enemy to tell him Armageddon's on the way.


	17. Quality Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the old Quality Street tins with the man in uniform and the woman in the purple dress? Aziraphale's skirt was the most fun thing to draw here.


	18. Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pose borrowed from Raeburn's 'The Ice Skating Minister'


	19. Not Safe for Work - Chocolate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marking this not safe for work as Crowley is wearing nothing but chocolate and I'm not quite sure what Aziraphale is doing with that hand..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdly I hesitated to post this although I'll happily post written smut.


	20. Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is, of course, perfect snowman building weather in Tadfield.


	21. Bookshop - Exterior




	22. I have no idea who this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be Aziraphale in the bath, but it's more OC in bath if I'm honest.


	23. Crowley's been sleeping for months..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only has his hair grown long again, the plants are taking liberties and **_flowering_**


End file.
